Sonic Humans
by Zimerika
Summary: Another Sonic the Hedgehog story but this time theres a twist. Name says it all I suppose. I'm not to great at summaries haha sorry. I've got chapter two up! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes :P Sonamy, Crails, Shadrouge, Knuxrouge, OCxAmy
1. Chaos Control

Sonic Humans

Chapter One – Chaos

Chaos Control. It's the most powerful thing of our world. It was happening right now. That usually means something big was going to happen. Monumental. But I need to rewind a bit… My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm a 15 year old hedgehog (hence my name heh heh)from a planet called "Little Planet". Oh! Did I mention I was also the fastest thing in the world? No? Oh ok! Well I'm the fastest thing in the world. I don't like to brag or anything but uh, I'm also the coolest thing in the world! Well that's what I think anyway. Shadow might disagree but he usually disagrees with everything … The git… Woops! Getting off track heh heh… Uh. Where was I??? Oh yeah. Chaos Control. It happens when the seven Chaos Emeralds come together. I'm sure you can piece together what Chaos Emeralds are just by reading their name (but if your so pathetic that you can't, they are seven large jewels that have large amounts of power). When all of the power they each contains gets pushed together they react big time and this can either lead to some_one _getting intensely powerful (eg. Shadow or I) for an amount of time or warping through time and or space. It's actually happened before. We went to Earth and met these humans. Chris and his family were the ones who helped us out while we were there. Anyway,the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald (huge version of a Chaos Emerald that controls the Chaos Emeralds) use what is in your heart (or something like that. Ask Knuckles for more info), so if your heart is pure, good will come from the Emeralds power but if your heart is evil, bad things will come from the Emeralds. Simple enough right? So here's what happened:

My friends and I fight against Dr. Eggman, a fat, evil scientist who is always trying to rule Little Planet so he sends robots after us and stuff but we can handle little robots. Big ones too. That's not what we were worried about. See we had collected three of the Chaos Emeralds to keep out of Eggman's clutches 'cause he could do some major messing up with them. Only, he had three as well. Even Steven. That sounds okay right? Wrong! See Shadow had the last Emerald and Shadow is a sort of drifter. One day he helps us, one day he helps Eggman so we weren't sure what he was planning on doing with his Emerald. If Eggman got it, he would have the upper hand and that was NOT a good thing. But of coarse being thick (retarded, lame, a fail at life etc.) as he is, Shadow won't give us his Emerald. So we went into action. The master plan was to get the Chaos Emeralds from Dr. Eggman. Sounds good right? Well it was a good enough plan for me. See, being as fast as I am, none of his robots could catch me but the others can't run as fast as me so I suppose my plan needed to be thought out more. Here's what we eventually came up with: We would split up into groups and each do something different. Groups one was Tails, my best bud and an eight year old, genius, two-tailed, yellow-furred, fox and Cream a seven year old beige rabbit and her best friend Cheese, a blue and yellow Chao (awesome little winged creature). They would work from the outside, dismantling the security system of Eggman's base. Team two was Knuckles, the most powerful, 16 year old, red-furred, Echidna I know and Rouge the white, 18 year old, bat. They would be a distraction from team three. That would be Amy and I. Amy is a cute, pink-furred, 13 year old hedgehog like me. She was also the second fastest in our group and my self-appointed girlfriend which (tell her and my spikes will be in places you didn't know you had) I didn't really mind. I really wanted her to sit this mission out because the base was Eggman's most dangerous yet and what we were doing was super risky but she was waaay to stubborn and being Amy, she won the fight (as usual).

Anyway, everything was going as planned. Tails, Cream and Cheese were doing an awesome job with the security system, and Rouge and Knuckles must have been doing a pretty good job since nothing was coming after Amy and I. Pfft. Everything was going just super, until Shadow came along with his sparkly little Chaos Emerald. I doubt he even knew what was going on. He was probably going to give his emerald to Egghead the tool... ANYWAY! This is where Chaos Control happened. Light erupted. I started feeling weird… Like I was being stretched or something. It hurt like crap. I couldn't hold back a scream of pain but I realized I wasn't the only one in pain. I heard Amy cry out too. I'm pretty sure the others must have been in pain too. Then I began loosing feeling of everything. Strangest part was that right before I passed out I heard a giant squawk. Like a bird that someone just threw a rock at. If I didn't feel like I was about to die I might have laughed. Then there was nothing.

I awoke seeing the sun above me. It was low in the sky and I knew it was probably becoming night. I tried to sit up and felt so sore. Something felt strange… But I had no time to think about that because I realized people were looking at me. In fact it was two people that I knew and loved. "Chris?! Grandpa?!" I said in disbelief. Chris was waaay older then he was when I last saw him. I guess this was what he looked like when he was eighteen (last time I saw him he looked like he was like ten. Aparently he was 18 then too but I don't know. It was another Chaos Control thing). Grandpa looked pretty much the same, maybe a little older. They just stared at me. Then Grandpa spoke.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I know you son…" He told me.

"B-but it's me… Sonic…" I replied, eyes widening. I mean I guess I don't really know but I figured I was the only blue hedgehog they had ever met. How could they not know me?!?

"Sonic is a hedgehog…" Chris told me. Okay that was odd. My brain kind of spun. What the heck??? I mean whoa! What did he mean? I looked down to see two things. Number one, I was butt naked and number two, I was a human. I mean, I'm assuming those parts are of a human… Holy crap. I yelled and then I guess I passed out again. I mean, what would you do if you suddenly turned into a dog or something?! The shock of it all…

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I needed to think. Where was I? I could feel I was wearing something baggy… Clothes? I could also feel that I had a blanket draped over me and that I was lying on something comfortable. A bed or a couch? I don't know. I suddenly heard someone talking. It was Ella's voice! So that meant I was in Chris's house. Ella was saying something about a boy…

"The boy could be him," She said quietly, "I mean, look at his hair! Who has hair like that? And you said he had green eyes? Well I know a certain hedgehog who had green eyes as well!"

"Yeah well I don't believe it." Chris replied harshly.

"Don't be like that Chris! We'll wait until he wakes up and then you can ask him a question only Sonic would know the answer to." Grandpa told him. I could hear their footsteps as they stepped into the room I was in. "I-I'm awake" I mumbled. My voice was still the same. My eyes flickered open to find myself in the TV room. It was night time judging by the moon out the window. Nothing in the room had changed much, funature wise. They had painted the walls a cocoa brown.

"How have you been since I saw you last my dear?!" Ella asked with a smile.

"Everything's fine Ella… Well it was before yesterday… Or today or something…" I replied trying to remember what had happened and when it had happened. I was about to comment on the paint job but Chris interrupted.

"So if you're really Sonic, tell me what we were eating around the camp fire the day I stopped you from going home." Chris asked impatiently. My mind began racing. I didn't think we had eaten anything… Maybe that _was _the answer.

"We didn't eat anything Chris." I replied. His eyes widened.

"It really is you… " He mumbled, "But why are you a human Sonic?" he asked

"Beats me!" I replied shrugging. "There was Chaos Control and now I'm here and a human."

"Did anyone else come here Sonic?" Grandpa asked with that classic thinking face I had missed so much.

"I believe that if I came here then there is a big chance they came too." I told him trying to remember what all had happened.

"Who else do you think was affected by Chaos Control?" He asked

"Uh… Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and probably Eggman and I." I replied, mind straying towards my friends… If they were safe…

"Hmm… I suppose you should rest some more." Grandpa told me crossing his arms "You look horrible."

"I will make you some soup and then you will rest Dear" Ella told me happily getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Chris just stared at me. I stared back at him. A smile broke across his face and he bent over and gave me a great big hug. That made me feel a lot better. Like big weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

"I missed ya buddy" I confessed.

"I missed you too Sonic!" He replied pulling away so he could get a good look at me. "Stand up." He told me. I did. I was wearing some blue P.J's that had the sleeves and legs rolled up. They must have been Chris'

"How old are you Sonic?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Fifteen" I replied yawning.

"Wow… Your pretty small for a fifteen year old…" He told me, concern in his eyes.

"I was the runt of the litter" I replied shrugging. I turned and walked over to a mirror in a corner of the room. My hair was still blue which I thought was pretty cool. I mean, who has natural blue hair?! It had pretty much the same shape too, like an intense wind had been blowing at my face all day. Like it did when I was a hedgehog. I found a slight comfort in that. My eyes were the same green too. Other then that, everything was totally different. I was a human. I guess I did look a little small. A little bigger then Chris did when he was 12.

"Here is your soup Sonic!" Ella called. I turned around clumsily. My feet were bigger then they had been.

"Thanks so much Ella!" I replied taking the tray from her and I began eating it. Fast. I was starving!

"Your such a handsome boy Sonic" She sighed. I blushed slightly at the compliment. I smiled and looked down

"Thanks Ella."

"So how is Amy? What about Cream?" She asked. I had been waiting for the questions but I was blown over by how many she had. "Does Amy still love you? Has Tails invented anything new lately? Has Knuckles taken good care of the Master Emerald? Has Rouge been a good girl? Has Dr. Eggman done anything bad?"

"Uh… Good, fine, yes, a new car sort of thing, mhmm, as much as she can be and of coarse he has!" I replied quickly trying to remember everything she had just asked. I was starting to feel groggy…

"Oh good! So you haven't been board then" She smiled. I nodded and yawned. "You should get some sleep Honey… Chris come say good-night to him." Chris came over and grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Night buddy" He said bringing the blanket up to my chin. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open now…

"Night Chris. See you… To…morrow…" I mumbled quietly drifting into another much needed rest.

I woke up from a bright sun shinning in my face. It took a moment but even my smallish brain processed what had happened. I was in Chris' house and I was a human. Wow. How insane is that? One day a hedgehog, one day a human. I should write a book about this! A voice brought my thoughts back to Earth… That's right, not back to Little Planet, back to Earth…

"Maybe you should check on him. I'm wondering if some parts of his hedgehog body that was transferred to his human body that might not work together." It was Grandpa's voice. "This could lead to failure in his brain or heart or one of those big important organs." I could tell he wasn't talking to Chris due to lack of large words. Ella maybe? Probably.

"I could check on him if you want to keep working on those blue prints." Ella replied. I was right. Yay me.


	2. Songs of the City

Oh man lol I had totally forgotten about this until I got some reviews… Sorry for the wait! I also had major writers block so that didn't help… Also, thanks for the reviews. They helped _a lot!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

"Thanks Ella! That would be awesome." Grandpa answered back. I heard some foot steps and soon Ella came into view.

"Oh Sonic! You're awake! How was your sleep?" She asked with a smile.

"Good morning Ella. It was fine" I replied stretching.

"Are you feeling alright? Everything feels okay?" She asked leaning in close as if she was trying to see if anything looked out of place.

"Nope! Everything's A-okay here!" I told her leaning backwards. "Any news on the others?" I asked referring to my friends.

"Not yet I'm afraid…" She replied sitting down on a chair next to my couch. "We're looking in all the papers and we've been checking the news every ten minutes…" This made me feel horrible. I felt so lonely. Like the zombies attacked and I was the last one. They would eat my brains out eventually, why run? Run. Run!

"Ella I need to go for a run!" I suddenly exclaimed. Running always helped me think. Plus some fresh air would do me good.

"Let me feed your first Honey. Humans need to eat more then hedgehogs." She told me motherly. This was the Ella I had missed so much…

"But!" Suddenly my stomach growled. I _was _hungry! "Fine then." I surrendered angrily. She smiled and stood up, leaving the room. I tried sitting up and gasped as I realized I was extremely stiff. Ouch… I looked outside to see the bright blue sky. It matched Little Planet's identically. Home sickness overwhelmed me. My eyes burned and I could feel tears coming but no! I would not cry! I was Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Suddenly Ella came bustling in with a tray in her hands. I could smell something delicious and warm on it. She laid it down in front of me on the tea table. The tears dried up instantly as the hunger returned. Gee, I have a one road mind hey?

"Eat up Sonic!" She told me "It's made the same way Amy used to make your breakfast when we were all together… "Sadness crept into her voice near the end of her sentence. So she missed Amy as much as I did huh?

"Thanks Ella! You're the best!" I told her with my award winning smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Your such a handsome boy," She shook her head, "just eat up. Then your can get dressed and take a run. We'll go shopping later for some clothing that will fit you better then Chris's". With that I began to eat.

* * *

Running. Even the word made my heart beat faster. Ella had returned and kept me a little while longer, lecturing me about "cramps" which humans apparently get when they run or swim to soon after they eat. How lame is that?! And blech!!! She had reminded me about swimming… Yuck…. Obviously I hadn't lost my… FINE it's a fear… Of water in becoming a human. But wait, back to good thoughts. I was running! The wind running though my hair felt awesome…. I might not have been as fast I was before but I was certainly faster then most other people I saw jogging. I think they noticed too. Or maybe they're looking at my hair ha ha…. It is a strange color compared to these people. Blue isn't that strange at home though… Right? Awe man…. Home sickness overwhelmed me again. I suddenly didn't feel so good. Thankfully there was a bench close by that I could sit on and calm down. And that my friend is what I did!

"Deep breaths buddy" I told myself closing my eyes. I needed a distraction. Maybe shopping with Ella wouldn't be such a bad idea. I finally opened my eyes hearing some calling. My eyes searched for the overly loud voices in annoyance. Did they need to be so noisy?! It had been so peaceful!

"'Songs of the City' auditions are coming to a close!!! We'll be choosing the competitors in four days! Be there or be square!!!" They were yelling. I stood up to see the sign they were waving. Apparently there was an acting T.V. show coming out that they were having auditions to. It sounded like something Amy would like to do… How right I didn't know I was…

"Come come Sonic!" Ella called. WHY DID I THINK THIS WOULD BE GOOD FOR ME?! Shopping is like a punishment. I in fact have a new respect for women. The fact that they can handle AND appreciate this? I don't think I'll ever understand girls…

"Coming Ella!" I sighed speeding up. Chris hadn't even come! Said he was working on some sort of thing-a-ma-jig. I think he was escaping from this hell… Thing-a-ma-jig… Ha ha that's what I always called Tails' things. Man I missed the kid.

"Oh dear! Did you hear about the auditions?! Don't you think Amy would have been interested in them?!" She asked me. I couldn't help but notice they way she talked about Amy. As if she was dead or something.

"Yes actually I did! And I had thought the same thing!" I replied with a smile. I felt like such an emo concealed in a smiley face. But I had to stop thinking about that kind of thing. I was Sonic the Hedge… Human… Yeah! Sonic the Hedgehuman! See? I even had a new name! I practically burst out laughing at how stupid my new nick name sounded…

"Anyway, we're pretty much done here so I'll go pay and we'll head back home and see if Chris or Grandpa have come up with anything!" She told me grinning at me. I grinned back. Thank heavens! No more shopping!!!

* * *

I breathed in slowly. Out slowly. Nothing had been going my way ever since I had woken up naked on a street on Earth… A nice lady had gone and bought me clothing and given me some cash. I got a hotel room in the South Point and had been figuring out where on Earth I was. I've always wanted to say that ha ha…

Anyway, my audition was next. I looked the best I could with this new look. My hair was still pink but it wasn't neon pink or anything crazy. It was gentle and light and comforting… My eyes were still green too which I thought was awesome since they would still match Sonics'… I was wearing red tank-top and white short shorts. My hair had a red head band in it and I had red knee socks with white flats. All in all it looked like my normal outfit but more practical. My mind wandered back to what I was about to do… I was going to sing a song I had learned back at Little Planet. My favorite song… My-

"Miss Rose!?" The judges called my name. Oh my gosh! I was freaking out!!! But no! I needed to get on T.V. Then people would see me! I figure if I got turned into a human and shoved back onto this planet then so would everyone else. Or at least Sonic. He was right beside me when Chaos Control happened. I took another breath in, smiled and walked onto the stage. This wasn't so bad, a microphone was right in front of me and three grinning judges were watching me intently from the front. Behind then was a small crowd of people who had come to watch. MAYBE SONIC WAS IN THERE! I checked but couldn't make him out… Whatever, I'll just pretend he was! This song was for him after all!

"Okay Miss Rose! What are you going to be singing for us today?" The middle judge asked. He had an accent and was the most intimidating of the three.

"Vanilla Twilight by Owl City sir!" I called back grinning. He nodded and the music for the song started. I only needed to sing the first two verses. It wasn't hard…

"The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you.

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause all does are safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me.

I'll send a postcard to you dear,

'Cause I wish you were here." I sang with my heart. Tears began to well up in my eyes. God I missed Sonic. His green eyes… His gentle voice. That extremely attractive smile… It made me warm inside just thinking about him… The judges were taking it all in. I think they liked me so far…

"I'll watch the night turn light blue

But It's not the same without you.

Because it takes two to whisper quietly.

The silence isn't so bad

'Till I look at my hands and feel sad

'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly…" I finished looking up. The girl judge was in tears… Was my song really that sad?!

"That was lovely!" She cried. The other guy judge nodded in agreement. I turned to the scary one. He was smiling.

"If you don't make it to the finals I'll be surprised my dear." He winked at me. I gasped and felt like I was going to pass out. I was in! I was in 'Songs of the City'!!!!!!!

"Thank you soooo much!!!!" I screamed. This was amazing. They would find me now for sure!!!

* * *

I was taking another run. In my new outfit that is. It had been a couple of days since the shopping trip and I had recovered from the experience, not to mention Chris and Grandpa had made a discovery! I was practically leaping out of my shorts!!! The two of them had been working none stop and discovered that where they found me lying in the ally way there were strange energy waves that they think are probably connected to the Chaos Emeralds. They had located another area where the energy levels were majorly high and suspected that, that was where another one of us Little Planetarian's were! So that's were I was headed. Ella had told me what to look for. A hotel called the South Point, which happened to be on the south side of town! Funny that. Anyway, it was on a street a block over. I was hoping it was Amy but knew she wouldn't be the one needing help. If anyone Cream was. No offence to her on any part but she was sort of a scatter brain… Trying to help anyone she could… A little naked girl trying to carry your groceries bags isn't exactly what I would call good. I don't even want to think about what happened to Cheese… Would he turn into a human too? I doubted it…

With in minutes I was across the city in front of the South Point. Ella had said something about a café and given me $10 to buy something for me and the other if I found him or her. The café was cute with a couple of tables out front. I passed it and looked around this was where Chris had said but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary… Could they have been wrong? I sighed and turned around. Thirst attacked my mouth so I stopped and bought a soda at the café and sat down at the table next to the two ladies. Now normally I don't eavesdrop but this is an exception. They said my name! How could I not listen!?

"Yeah! She was saying that Sonic would find her because he was her boyfriend or something! Now I don't know about you but the only Sonic I know is Sonic the hedgehog and this was a girl not a hedgehog! Ah hah ha ha!! I haven't heard his name for about four years and then some naked girl with pink hair shows up going on about him… I have a bad feeling, I do… Something strange is going on around here…" She went on and on and on… All I know is that Amy had been around this lady.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what you did with the girl after you met her?" I asked sweetly. The lady blushed. Obviously I was more handsome then I had thought. I would need to stare into a mirror again after this.

"O-oh! Yes well I obviously bought her clothing and gave her some cash… Then she thanked me and left!" She replied batting her eye lashes. She was what? 35? I was 20 years younger then her and felt like barfing.

"What did you buy her to wear?" I inquired.

"A red tank top and some white shorts… Why?" She asked suspiciously

"Let's just say I'm her… 'Boyfriend'…" The words practically stopped my heart. What was I thinking?! I was only kidding after all… Right? Of course the words had, had a double meaning, I wanted her to know Sonic the… The hedgehuman was back. I think it worked to because her jaw dropped. I stood up and walked away but not before hearing her turn to her friend.

"Do….Do you think he was serious?!? Sonic…. Sonic is a human?!" With her knowing word should get around quickly. She was obviously a gossiper. Amy might hear too. The others as well. This whole day went pretty good. Now I'll head back to Chris and Grandpa, tell them they were right and find where the next energy wave was. I felt happier then I had in days. I also could feel an adventure coming on. The only bad thing was the feeling someone or something was watching me… Following me and whatever it was, was creepy. In fact when I stopped in front a shop window to check out my new blue hoodie (sleeveless), shorts, ballin' shoes and handsome face I could have sworn I saw two beady black eyes looking back at me from a tree close by.

Well, there you go! This took soooo long…. R&R please! Can you tell I simply love cliffhangers? Also the link to "Vanilla Twilight" is right here: .com/watch?v=aENY16Mjw6k

Sonic and company belong to Sega. If I owned them, Sonamy would have happened many years ago…

Also, I'll have links for pictures will be up in next chapter probably so stay tuned!!!


End file.
